Colors
by Violet Dusk
Summary: Everything represents a color. Artemis and Holly centric.
1. Black

**1st Part of Colors**

**Every chapter represents a color and has a surprise at the end or something like that, i hope you guys would like it.**

**English is not my mother language so, take it easy guys**

**CCs are welcomed**

**Disclaimer: Me no Own AF.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Black is real sensation, even if it is produced by entire absence of light. The sensation of black is distinctly different from the lack of all sensations."<em> **

_**- Hermann von Helmholtz**_

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK<strong>

It was black, black everywhere. The air was humid and the floor was wet, thick water seep through his shoes, traveling in even at the hem of his suit. The teen Genius, clueless of where he is scanned the darkness, trying to adjust his eyes yet to no avail.

There was a noise, of some ragged breathing. Chills ran up to the young fowl's back. Finding the source he swivelled his head to and fro, he started to walk.

_"Artemis…"_

There goes the ragged breathing again saying his name, Like his feet having a mind of its own it started to carry him everywhere, he's running desperately not knowing if he was running away or finding that voice.

One foot over another. Water was dripping like everywhere, metallic smell all over the air, splashing as his foot made contact to the ground.

_"Artemis…"_

The voice was clearer now; it was a voice of someone he knew. It sighed twice and stated his name again, there was a pattern.

_"Artemis…Why…"_

The sighs were not breath but words.

The Irish teen stopped from running, momentarily letting the air pass through his lungs. There was this metallic taste again. He noticed his surroundings; he was running in circles all along. Panting heavily the young fowl look at his right, there was a silhouette embedded in it. The place was oddly dark, darker than where his standing now, blacker than the blackest black.

Curiosity took over, he inched closer. Body, 3 feet tall, dark skin, red hair. clutching for her dear life, uttering his name over and over again.

"Holly!" Screamed Artemis in his thick Irish accent

He turned his dear friend to him; Holly was wounded, bleeding everywhere. Several stabs were founded, magic cannot do anything now.

_"Why Artemis, why?"_

Hazel and Blue eyes bore through him, tears flowing down her eyes; he reached his hands to calm her. It stopped him, shaking him, burning his soul and taking it away. He looked at his hands, shock pain and anguish filled his body

For…

The bloodied knife was at his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be very much appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Blue

**2nd part of Colors **

**Holly's Pov or her Reflection in meeting Artemis and knowing him**

**Disclaimer: Me no Own**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Blue is the only color which maintains its own character in all its tones...it will always stay blue; whereas yellow is blackened in its shades, and fades away when lightened; red when darkened becomes brown, and diluted with white is no longer red, but another color – pink." <strong>_

_** - Raoul Dufy**_

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE<strong>

Blue,

True blue

Blue that sweeps your feet away

Blue that makes you feel at home.

Blue that makes you feel wanted

Blue,

True Blue

Blue as the sky

Blue as the sea

Blue as the sapphire stones

Blue as I could be.

Blue,

Cold blue

Blue that lays a mastermind

Blue that hides a kid never wanted.

Blue,

Cold Blue

Cold as blue can be

Cold like ice would be

Bluer than I could be.

Blue, so deep depths couldn't be seen

Blue,

Hard Blue

Blue that draws me near yet pushes me away.

Blue,

Cold and True

His eyes were Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! thanks :)<strong>


	3. Orange

**I'm back! here is a new chapter of colors hope you guys enjoy :) (A bit of OOCness i might tell you)**

**Close reference to victorious episode: Jade Dumps Beck so don't go around and say "Oooh a rip off!" I might hate you for that**

**3...2...1 ACTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Orange is the happiest color." <strong>

**- Frank Sinatra**

* * *

><p><strong>Orange<strong>

The young Genius was admiring his environment; it was orange everywhere. The cool breeze blew as he strolled at the woods, dried leaves that crack every time he steps on them. He was going back to that place again, the tree that started it all. The big oak tree by the stream, the tree where he captured her.

As Artemis Fowl II remember her, it reminded him of their past, when they started as enemies then friends, best friends and eventually lovers. It was still fresh from his memory, though it had been years ago. She was the one who took care of him when he had the complex. The funny thing is that they fell in love in a psychiatric ward, a hopeless place.

A few more feet and he was there, leaves falling majestically from it, it was indeed autumn. Autumn reminded him of her, it was her color; color of the earth.

He sat beside the tree Reminiscing, tracing every creak of it, everything about her was like written on this tree, his own personal book of her. Tears welled up the young fowl's eyes, he asked her to marry him, yet she turned him down with no particular reason and left. He sat and rested his head at the oak tree's trunk and cried silently for the pain was too much to forget.

He calmed himself down the listened to the surroundings, it was he always does when he is here but there was a peculiar sound of something like of vibration, vibration like of Fairies' magic. Fairies. Elf. Holly…

"I know you're there" said Artemis in a raspy voice

"Arty?" said a feminine voice "Is that really you?" using his mother's nickname for him. The genius turned around then she shimmered into view and he saw her. Oh, how she blended on the tree. Hair like autumn's color, skin like chocolate, eyes like sun yet something is different; one eye was blue it was his own eye.

"You're back" Artemis said, surprised.

Holly was almost to tears because of the Genius's disheveled appearance, and then she noticed his tears going down his face. After all this time? She was expecting bitterness and hatred for not showing up in 3 years, it was in his character. It's been 3 years since she turned him down for reasons he don't know and didn't tell him. She was scared, they were too young.

She didn't notice but her own tears started to flow the tension in their encounter was too much. She lowered her head and turned to walk away then something cold presses on her that stopped her. Artemis Fowl II was hugging her "Don't go" he said "Please don't leave me again" he was crying.

She slowly turned around and hugged his back, even though he has this shell of coldness she could still feel his little warmth inside, she felt at home in his arms.

Holly started to mutter her words of 'Sorry' and 'Forgive me'. Her tears and his mixing, he said "It's alright you're here anyway" He sweep her hair away from her beautiful mutated eyes then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Holly sweetly smiled for like the first time in 3 years, she stated.

"You love me again"

"Whoever said I stopped?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the crapiness did it in a rush.<strong>

**TELL ME GUYS WHAT YOU THINK AND CLICK THE BUTTON BELLOW! :D**

**Artemis Fowl and Holly (c) Eoin Colfer**

**Jade, Beck and Victorious (c) Dan Warp/Schneider **

**Story (c) Violet Dusk **


End file.
